Secrets
by rmflute
Summary: As children of the victors of the Hunger Games, Angel, Misty, Finnick and Hunter still don't know about the Hunger Games. They know that there is a secret in a box in a closet, what is it? Journey with them as they try to find out.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys I am trying something new so please review**

Prologue

Angel's POV

My name is Angel Mellark, I have a brother named Hunter Mellark. My mom is Katniss Everdeen and my dad is Peeta Mellark, my parents have a secret. They have a secret in a box in a closet upstairs. My brother and I are not allowed into this closet, or near this box.

I have some friends; Misty Mason, Finnick Jr Odair. Their parents are, respectively Johanna Mason, James Mason, Annie Cresta and Finnick Sr. Odair. Finnick Jr's father is dead, my friends and I don't know why. Their parents have a secrets as well, it's the same as my parent's secret. However, the secret is only in my house not in theirs too.

We want to know what there is to know, we want to know the secret.


	2. Chapter 1

**I will try to give you guys a chapter a day...**

**Please Review**

Chapter 1

Misty's POV

My name is Misty Mason, I live in District 7. I am 16, I think that is old enough to know this secret that my parents, and my friends' parents are hiding. Maybe this weekend when we reach District 12, they will tell all of us. I hope...

Finnick Jr's POV

My name is Finnick, I am named after my dad. He is dead. I don't know what happened to him our how he died. I have never met him, all I know is that sometimes my mom has mental break downs thinking of him or the secret in Hunter and Angel's House. I am 18, old enough I think to be allowed to know this horrible secret. Maybe after leaving District 4 and meeting up with all my friends, I will be able to know.

Hunter's POV

I am Hunter Mellark, quite the opposite of my name, I hate to hunt. I am 15, and my sister is 18 the same age as my best friend Finnick. I can't wait to meet Misty and Finnick. First of all they're obviously my friends and second of all I want to know the secret.

Everyone's POV(in sync they thought)

We want to know what we can know, we want to know what is hidden in a box inside a closet. We want to know, we must know, we must know the secret.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Here is Chp 2, Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2

Angel's POV

You're probably wondering why we don't have any friends in our district. One short answer; homeschooled. My friends are also homeschooled, we don't know if its a coincidence, Misty and I talked about it last night when they arrived.

We didn't expect to know the secret then cause it was pretty late; 11:00 pm. We just complied and went to bed. This morning is when we expect to know, if we will ever know because they told us. I'm ready to go in the closet, ready to see the secret, even if it means in secret.

We all showered and dressed for breakfast in record time, the 4 of us in exactly 25 minutes. We traversed downstairs in our matching Friend's Forever green t-shirts. When we got downstairs the parents were waiting for us, with big smiles on their faces. They congratulated us on the fastest shower record and then an awkward silence fell over the kitchen. We were waiting, the parents noticed, and then started by saying "If you want to know the secret...

Finnick's POV

...then know that we will not be telling you until you are much older", they finished. That was where my patience ended, I was not going to take this we needed a children's meeting later.

I snapped my fingers twice and tugged my ear, our signal that we needed a children's meeting, I got ear tugs in reply from all the others. It was final. After a very quick and quiet breakfast the kids all hastened to Angel's room. That was where we had meetings every time, because Angel had everything needed to plan the agenda, and as always she had the secretary's notebook. Misty took the notebook and we started our meeting.

Misty's POV

This club was formed due to the secret that our parents kept. Anything that we knew about the secret was put in the journal. So we looked back at what we had written and took a vote, all of us voted to go for it, we were not ready to wait longer to know.

Angel announced to everyone that she had formulated a plan. Tomorrow the adults would be going to the beach, and then we could check what was in the box. All agreed and the meeting was adjourned. The rest of the day we sat in our own thoughts, mostly thinking quietly of what we needed to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Guys I have been posting, but I might have to stop since nobody is reviewing...**

**Or I might have to change the story plot...**

Chp 3

Angel's POV

After a lengthy goodbye; the parents kept warning us to be careful and not doing anything bad, the parents finally left to the beach. It was too long of a goodbye, it was as if they knew what we were doing. My mom had warned me not to do anything bad about 7 times!

We had decided that we would wait for about an hour and then we would all sit down and watch a movie, in the middle at sometime, I would say I had to go to the bathroom, and would tell them to keep the movie playing. Then I would sneak up to the closet and see if there was anything worthy of taking to show the others, if so I would take it and put it in my room and would call a child's meeting when the parents were back.

Hunter's POV

When Angel left the room, I diverted my stare to Misty, oh what I would give to kiss her, hold her hand or even get near her.

After about 5 minutes, Angel walked through the door and I diverted my stare, I didn't want to get in trouble though I doubt I would when Angel realized that Finnick felt the same way I felt about Misty about her.

When she caught my eye, Angel gave a quick nod and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Misty's POV

I don't know if Hunter noticed, but I caught him staring at me, I think he likes me. I mean I kind of like him to, he is cute with his blonde hair all over his forehead, I have always wanted to brush his hair out of his eyes and like kiss him.

Finnick's POV

I saw Hunter staring at Misty, I'm not sure if telling Angel will help my case in trying to win her attention, but you know I'm going to try something.

After we watched the movie, I saw Hunter heading after Misty to the kitchen, and Angel headed upstairs, so I went after her. When she walked in her room, I knocked on the door signaling my entrance walked in and closed the door behind me.

She turned around and smiled. She asked if I wanted to see what she found and I shook my head no. I had other things on my mind. I looked at her, and then timidly walked closer. I then quickly blurted out a question asking her on a date with me tonight. She looked at me and nodded, happy with her answer I gave a mock bow and stepped out of the room.

Misty's POV

Hunter followed me in the kitchen and knelt before me, he asked me on a date for tonight and I smiled and nodded yes, I hurried upstairs to tell Angel.

When I walked into the room, I saw her sitting on the bed smiling to herself. I was about to tell her what happened when, she told me what happened between her and Finnick, I smiled and told her my story.

She gasped excited, and we made plans about getting ready for our dates tonight.

At 3:00 pm sharp, the parents walked in and we all told them in our own ways about having to not make dinner for us and about our dates. They nodded an we were free.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys, I decided to put some romance in... for those of you who think it is to early I am sorry, but I can't have a boring story plot now can I...**

**Also thanks to BroadwayPrincess 95 for being my first reviewer...**

Chapter 4

Finnick's POV

In exactly one hour I will be going to pick up Angel from her room. I can't wait, yet I am so nervous. I mean what if she doesn't like me or anything. Hunter and I dressed in our suits and we sat and waited talking to each other about what to say and prepping each other.

Angel's POV

OMG, I am so excited for tonight, I have been waiting for him to ask me since forever, I mean it was obvious that this was how the pairings would go. I mean Hunter's body language showed that he really like Misty, and I just knew Finnick liked me. It worked out well.

Misty and I got ready together, we each wore a dress. I wore a shimmering pink one that fell to the floor in ruffles. Misty wore a pretty blue dress that fell in ruffles to the floor just like mine, the only difference was the color. The two of us even wear the same size. She did my makeup with pink eyeliner and nail polish and I did hers the same way with blue.

When a knock sounded on the door we asked for 5 minutes and the boys left again, we prepped each other for what were going to talk and then 5 minutes were up, I opened the door and took the hand offered to me. Misty took the other hand and we descended into the living room, to an enormous noise, it was our parents clapping, the moms took aside the girls and the dads the boys. They gave us a few tips and complimented us on our dresses.

Finnick's POV

Finally after about what felt like an hour, we were allowed to go back and get our dates, I really enjoyed when Angel was on my arm. They let us go and we got out of there fast. After about 10 minutes of walking we separated, I was going to take Angel to a place that seemed magical to me, a perfect place for a first date.

After about 5 for minutes of walking, we arrived. I put my hand over her eyes and guided her to my special place, I had actually come before to set up our date, I had laid out a blanket, and had decorated the place with candles and lights. The place looked truly magical, especially since there was no lights around other than those.

I led her to her seat and sat her down, then I told her to close her eyes and no peeking. I sat down next to her and told her to open them.

Angel's POV

I opened my eyes and gasped! It was beautiful, he had done all of this for me! The lights made the area look magical, and it seemed that fairy dust was in the air. I smiled and leaned against Finnick, he then put his arm around me, I just wanted to sit like this forever. The silence was disturbed, when he leaned towards a picnic basket that I hadn't noticed.

He looked at me with concern, when I shivered and then smiled as if an idea came to him. He remover his jacket and draped it around me, I smiled as I inhaled his scent. I lay down as he pulled out some food, it was a sandwich and an apple, by the looks it seemed he made it! I smiled at his kind thoughts and bit into the sandwich he offered me. It was delicious after dinner we lay next to each other, I had my head on his shoulder and we just gazed at the stars. After a little bit, I curled my hand around his and waited for him to make his move.

Finnick's POV

I believe she is slowly adapting to me, she leaned her head on my shoulder and held my hand. I don't know if she is ready or not but I know she is waiting for me to make a move, and I know what I really want to do. So I sit up, and just as I expected she sat up to. I turned to face her and took her face in my palms, I made my move. I leaned in and slowly tenderly kissed her. It was bliss, I felt like was flying. After years of waiting for a chance to kiss her, I had finally done so. When I didn't hear Angel say a thing I looked up worried that I had gone too far.

Angel's POV

After he kissed me, I felt so amazing it was like bliss, I needed him it was final. When he looked down I just waited, then he looked up worried. I eased his worries quickly I kissed him again passionately, and I arched my back when he took over, kissing me back. His tongue teased me, tickling my lip and when I opened my mouth slightly he stopped, I ran my hand through his hair and he smiled. Then he checked the time and looked at me sadly. It's time to go he told me and we stood up. Together we picked up the picnic basket and picnic cloth. We began our walk home and when we were nearing my house, Finnick turned a corner and pulled me towards the back wall of a house, I set down my stuff and he pressed me gently against the wall, and then he leaned in and kissed me long and hard. I groaned and sighed into another kiss and then we were done, he smiled and said, "I didn't think we would be able to do that at your house".

" Me neither", I replied.

We walked the rest of the way home and smoothed out the wrinkles on our clothing, we walked in, up the stirs and into our separate rooms after a quick goodnight.

When I walked in, the first thing I saw was a very happy Misty almost bouncing of the walls.

Misty's POV

After we separated, Hunter led me a little farther to a tree house he and his dad had made. Inside I saw a little candlelit dinner. We ate quickly and lay down on the blanket, at first we were side to side, but then I felt a weight settling on me, Hunter was on top of me. He kissed me and I kissed him back pushing my hand into his hair, the other hand pulled him closer and closer to me, this was blissful. After an hour my lips were chapped and swollen. We drank water and then walked home, after 15 minutes we got back home. 3 minutes later Angel walked in and we discussed our dates, we fell asleep to the thoughts of our happy dates.


	6. Chapter 5

**So I am going out of the country, so I will be updating a few extra chapters today! Once again Please Review, otherwise I might stop posting...until someone reviews, at least help me get to 10... Come on Guys u can do it...**

**Thanks Rmflute**

Chapter 5

Hunter's POV

The date was the best hour of my life, in my perspective. I think she actually likes me! At breakfast Angel snapped her fingers twice and tugged her ear, we all tugged back too. The parent were nowhere in sight. Who knows, they might be tired from their trip yesterday. After breakfast, we all went upstairs for another meeting. All of us agreed that we wouldn't require writing the agenda and stuff in the book, from now if we had something important to write we could write it after the meeting.

Finnick's POV

At the meeting, Angel pulled out a bag and a piece of paper;

_Notes on the closet by Angel_

· _75 tapes, with names on the side_

· _The tapes have sticker on the side that say victor, there is none for the last tape_

· _Also in a box labeled medication there are some needles, some empty/ some full_

· _A set of gray clothes, they would fit any of the parents_

· _An arrow_

· _A coil of wire_

· _A pearl_

· _A dress, that looks like a bird_

I brought the first tape with me, I thought we could watch it, Angel told us. I nodded my head in agreement and so did the rest of them, maybe we can get permission to stay over at Peeta's House for a day or two, Finnick suggested.

We all agreed and went downstairs to talk to the parents.

Angel's POV

My boyfriend, suggested a very great idea, and we agreed with him. We walked downstairs and got our lunch ready; when we are in a children's meeting the time always passes really fast. When we were sitting down for lunch the parents walked in, we told them we had lunch covered for them too, and they sat down. Hunter as he always is started right on the spot just asking the question straight out. He just asked if we go stay over at dad's old house for a few days to see our responsibility levels, such and such. We said we would pack all of our stuff including food and if they said we could go, we would go tonight. After a long look at the four of us they walked into the living room and discussed for about 10 minutes, finally they came back out.

They gave us a quick yes, for 3 days and then we all ran upstairs, while they were eating lunch I quickly stepped back into the closet and grabbed all of the first five tapes, so the next 4 of them. We didn't know how long the tapes were and so I thought we needed a surplus. We packed and walked out of the house, all of us smiling.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next one...**

Chapter 6

Misty's POV

As we neared the house I started to get nervous, my hands started sweating and shaking. Quickly Hunter walked over to me and asked me if I was okay, I nodded and he smiled and kept walking. I wasn't nervous about going into the old house alone; we had done that tons already. But I was nervous about knowing the secret since it was something that caused our parents so much pain and trauma.

I kept walking and then when we reached the house, we all ran up the stairs to our rooms. Angel and I always got Aunt Katniss's room, while Hunter and Finnick both got Uncle Peeta's room. W quickly put our stuff in the closet, and then Angel told me she had brought the first five tapes, and not just the first one, I nodded in agreement because what happens if something is wrong with the first tape, or if it's too short for us to understand anything from it, then we won't have anything to do until next time after we get another tape and come back here.

Finnick's POV

Hunter and I unpacked quickly, I stole the closet and he took the dresser, we walked down to the kitchen and I began some baking, so we would have something to eat while watching. The girls walked in a few minutes later, and Hunter teased Misty asking if it took long because they brought too much clothing, but it is never a good idea to tease Misty, she always has the best retorts. So she retorted with, "No, Hunter I think it was you guys who didn't pack enough clothing." Hunter kept quiet and we all continued with our jobs. I baked, Hunter cut vegetables, the girls made spaghetti for dinner and unpacked the rest of the food. We were all vegetarians, no meat. We all decided that we wanted to support animals, so we promised to each other that we would all be vegetarians.

When we finished getting dinner ready, we all sat down and ate quickly. We called the parents and told them goodnight and that we would call them the next morning. They replied good night. I quickly finished frosting cookies, I had made special ones for each one of us and then the rest were just random designs. We settled down in our seats, me and Angel sitting in one love seat and Hunter and Misty in the next. I passed out the special cookies; Misty got a cookie with a heart that had Hunter's name in the middle, while Hunter's had a heart with Misty's name in it. For Angel's cookie, I'd drawn a picture of myself inside a heart, and vice versa for me. When the girls saw their cookies they gasped and snapped photos, Hunter came over and high fived me, and then I accepted a hug from both girls and just in case I told Misty to go hug Hunter as well. She smiled understanding my problem, she went back over and kissed Hunter on the cheek, he turned the shade of bright red and Angel and I laughed. I smiled an evil smile, then I turned and kissed Angel on the cheek to, she also turned the shade of bright red and everyone including me laughed, then we settled down in our seats. Angel leaned against me and I put my arm around her.


End file.
